This invention relates to low amperage and low voltage electrical circuit protectors and electrical switches. Such circuit protectors and electrical switches are used, for example, to protect from overload or to control domestic appliances, although they are not limited to these uses.
Typically these circuit protectors and switches are rated to carry currents up to 20 amperes at 250 volts AC (50/60 HZ) or 32 volts DC.
More particularly this invention relates to the terminals for the lamp which is sometimes placed within the handle of such circuit protectors and switches.